


царапки

by kbodnon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Captivity, Character Death, M/M, Mild Blood, Psychological Torture, Scars, Songfic, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbodnon/pseuds/kbodnon
Summary: Тобирама попадает к клану Учиха в плен.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	царапки

**Author's Note:**

> "Я мщу тебе за царапки  
> Посмотри на мои царапки  
> Ты запомнишь мои царапки  
> Я проучу тебя за царапки"
> 
> аигел - царапки.

Изуна еле сдерживает восторг, когда кладёт руки поверх чужих щёк, оглаживает острые скулы и проводит подушечками пальцев вдоль красных отметин на них так, как приглаживают усы любимым котам. Он плавно ведёт правую ладонь вниз к подбородку и с нажимом давит ногтем поверх третьей линии, забывая дышать от переполняющего сердце трепета. Изуна привык целиться в Тобираму кунаями с надеждой, что они однажды достигнут цели и разрежут напряжённые мышцы, позволяя воспользоваться моментом и вонзить меч меж рёбер, желательно прокрутив его по кругу после. Привык бить, жечь его катоном и всегда быть готовым к ответным атакам и стремительному суйтону, грозящему проглотить тело зубастой пастью и раздробить его внутри себя стремительными потоками чужой чакры. Сейчас Изуна сидит перед ним на траве и вместо грубых ударов оставляет на ненавистном лице множество мягких прикосновений, отчего кончики пальцев с непривычки мелко подрагивают от поглощающего разум детского восхищения от абсолютного контроля над ситуацией. Изуна может прямо сейчас схватить его за волосы и оттянуть их назад, пнуть в живот или толкнуть пальцы в рот, и Тобирама ничего не сможет сделать – он привязан тугими верёвками к одиноко стоящему на поляне столбу, оставленный здесь на ночь враждебным ему кланом, словно провинившаяся перед хозяевами собака. Изуна пришёл навестить его ночью, одарив щедрыми гостинцами: прожигающими ночь багровыми глазами, которые открывают мир боли и кошмара. 

Изуна гладит чужую кожу наяву, снова и снова вспарывая тело Тобирамы в мире грёз.

Тобирама отводит голову назад и со стуком упирается макушкой в деревянную поверхность столба, тщетно пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься от невыносимой эфемерной боли. Широкие плечи слабо напрягаются – неосознанные уже рефлексы, словно у него есть шанс высвободить руки из пут. Но кожа на запястьях уже стёрлась от постоянного трения о грубые, покрытые тёмными пятнами его собственной крови верёвки. Тобирама потерял уже границу между мирами и не знает, в какой из них пытаться сбежать, чтобы было легче, но со временем понимает – легче там, где нет Изуны и его проклятых глаз.

Нигде.

– Не отворачивайся. – Изуна заводит руку ему за голову и сжимает в кулак белесые волосы на затылке, резким движением возвращая в прежнее положение, чтобы увидеть глаза напротив: лишённую пигмента алую радужку цвета насыщенной кислородом артериальной крови и мечущийся, ослепший от боли взгляд. Мангекьё Изуны – удушающая тягучесть венозной крови с тёмными разводами чёрных линий внутри. Тобирама мечтает когда-нибудь забыть эти чёртовы узоры.

– Смотри, – Тобирама перестаёт чувствовать верёвки поверх пережатых запястий и пытается отпрянуть от протянутой к нему руки и притворно нежного голоса, но тело не двигается – мышцы распознали хозяина в ком-то другом и больше ему не подчиняются. Изуна контролирует здесь всё: от густоты воздуха до количества кислорода, которое Тобирама может набрать в лёгкие. Грудную клетку ломит от пропитанной металлическим запахом крови духоты, и глаза уже потеряли возможность фокусироваться на чём-либо, но образ Изуны не теряет очертаний, приковывая к себе всё внимание. Он обхватывает запястье Тобирамы и подносит его руку к своей шее, прижимая прохладную ладонь к коже.

– Видишь? – Изуна направляет его большой палец своим – проводит им по грубому шраму чуть выше ключицы и давит поверх чужого ногтя, позволяя прочувствовать рваный рубец.

– Их много, – чуть опускает плечо, скидывая с него край чёрной ткани, чтобы вести руку по телу было легче: от шеи вниз по твёрдым мышцам груди, задерживая пальцы Тобирамы на каждой неровности светлой кожи.

– Каждый – от тебя, – ладонь скользит по рёбрам и уходит чуть вбок, накрывая собой особенно длинный и крупный рубец. Тобирама помнит, как оставил его: прошёлся мечом по рёбрам и тут же получил в ответ ожоги от внезапного катона сбоку – Мадара на раны брата реагирует сильнее, чем на свои.

Изуна подходит сзади и вонзает кунай в чужой бок, проталкивает острый наконечник глубоко в плоть и грубыми движениями распарывает мышцы и рёбра. Тобирама хрипит от боли и пытается дёрнуться в сторону, но Изуна не позволяет: он всё ещё держит ладонь поверх его дрожащей бледной руки на своих шрамах, оставляя идентичные на чужом теле, но намеренно вводит кунай как можно глубже и резче, чтобы задеть внутренние органы и разломать кости. Третий силуэт появляется сбоку, кладёт руку на голову Тобирамы и ласково перебирает бесцветные волосы, параллельно прорезая кожу поверх ключицы.

– Я подарю тебе такие же.

***

Изуна мажет рукой по щекам в попытке стереть с них багровые следы, но кровь всё ещё струится из глаз, запекаясь тёмными разводами на бледной коже и заливаясь в нос. Он тихо шмыгает и поднимается на ноги, опустив вниз расстроенный взгляд – там вместо хриплого дыхания лишь обмякшее тело на сырой траве. Тобирама продержался в цукиёми намного дольше, чем кто-либо до него, но всё равно недостаточно. Изуна чувствует лёгкое опустошение внутри, будто ему подарили самую лучшую в мире игрушку и через пару мгновений вырвали её из рук, не дав взамен ничего. Но он тут же отметает эти мысли, отдалённо напоминающие скорбь, решительно разворачиваясь спиной к столбу.

Трое мёртвых братьев против трёх, Хаширама.


End file.
